


Zane is not a Snowflake (Tournament of Talents)

by ZaneBoi



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Contest Entry, I dont know how to tag, Zane - Freeform, Zane-centric, the other ninjas are mentioned, thought provoking, tournament of talents, zane julian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaneBoi/pseuds/ZaneBoi
Summary: This is my entry for the contest that is currently being hosted on amino called the "Tournament of Talents." We were all told to write a short story with ninjago characters based off the word, "Snowflake."So I decided to write a character analysis of Zane and his character development.(cross-posting on wattpad)





	Zane is not a Snowflake (Tournament of Talents)

When most people think of snow the first thing that comes to mind is delicate, unique, or graceful. Those were usually the first thing that came to mind when looking at the master of ice himself. The way he dressed, the way he carried himself, even the way he spoke, it was utterly beautiful. While these adjectives could be used to describe Zane there are many more… accurate words that could be used. Words that not many people would often associate with the caring Ice ninja.

While he was soft, Zane had a particular way of mixing that with his unparalleled strength. Not just physical strength, although being a robot did enhance his natural muscle strength Cole would always win the gold medal for that category. No, Zane was strong in other ways. Zane was strong emotionally. He had this ability to push all emotions aside to get the job done. Whatever it may be, if it was too hard for the other ninja Zane could step up and handle the jobs that they were unable to do. Of course, Zane did have emotions and could be very in touch with them at times. He had the strength of a leader if there be a need of one. Zane was a solid anchor in the case one of the ninjas ever lose their grip, And everyone knew they could always rely on Zane should they ever slip.

Another thing that people would often mistake, is that Zane is delicate. And while he is very kind and caring, Zane was anything but delicate. Zane was not fragile, and Zane was not weak. Zane was an unstoppable force of nature that many should fear. Zane was powerful. Zane was not a machine that could be controlled. He was not a mindless hunk of metal that could be told what to do. Zane was his own person and he wasn't afraid to defend that. He belonged to no one. It took a long time to accept who he was. After that fateful day when he found his memory switch, Zane never knew how he would be able to move on. But he trudged through it all, because in the end it was his family that was important. It didn't matter what he was made of. It didn't matter what he was created to do. Zane belonged. He belonged with his family, he knew this now. And just the knowledge of that made him even more powerful. To feel wanted and to feel loved, it was like a second power source in his chest. Zane may look delicate, but the ever-burning passion in his mechanical heart gave him a power that couldn’t be obtained by any magic on earth. 

Everyone always has such high expectations for snowflakes. Everyone expects them to be a certain texture, to be a certain color, to have grace as they fall, and to have power in a storm. Everyone expects each snowflake to be unique and perfect. As you sit and watch the snow fall you have such high hopes for every single flake that falls to be just as perfect as the rest. That they should look unique but behavior wise they should all act the same. They should drift where the wind tells them. They should yield to the sun who melts the ice away. They should fall when the cloud directs them. Each little snowflake should be made of the same crystals of ice. They should all be the same size and They should be perfect.

Zane wanted to be these things. He wanted to be the Snowflake that everyone could depend on. He wanted to be an unwavering snowfall that would never fail the ones he cared for. But of course, even nindroids aren't perfect. Zane isn't a perfect snowflake. He messes up. He makes mistakes. Though graceful, he will sometimes fall. Though strong, he will sometimes break. There are times when Zane is discouraged. There are times when Zane can't feel okay anymore. When thoughts and worries build up and corrupt every action he makes. And at those times, Zane can’t be strong. He can't be what everyone expects him to be. He can’t be perfect. But it's at these times when Zane can learn to rely on his family as well. He can be reminded that he doesn't have to be perfect. He doesn't have to be strong. He can be reminded that sometimes it's okay to let your guard down and let your family take care of you too. That Zane isn't alone and he never has to be. It's at these times when Zane lets his family be strong for him. He relies on all his brothers and sister to step up and take the wheel when he cannot. To be his anchor when he may slip, to be his shield when he is knocked over, and to be his family when he needs encouragement. 

Alone, Zane is not a perfect snowflake, but with his family to support him, he is something better. Zane is a friend. Zane is a son. Zane is a student. But most importantly, Zane is a brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to do and I hope you all enjoy it. I wanted it to be short but thought-provoking at the same time. Thanks to everyone who reads/likes and have a good night uwu


End file.
